Love Bites
by Sochi-Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke...I know what you are...and....I'm not afraid of you.....I'm completely and deeply in love with you.." This is the SasuNaruSasu yaoi version of twilgiht with many of my own personal ideas. Enjoy
1. The First Sight

Love Bites

It was a cloudy day in the Konoha village. Naruto Uzumaki, a blond 16 year old boy, has just moved in. His parents just died and had no where to go. He didn't know anybody there except for this girl he visited over the vacation when they were young. Her name was Sochi Tanaka. She was 15 years old, had black hair and hazel eyes. Naruto lived about 10 miles away from her. Both actually going to the different high schools.

Naruto: -thinking: jeez I can't believe I was actually persuaded by this girl to move here, but she's my closest friend- *sighs* so Sochi…um…when do I start school?

Sochi: Oh um….actually it's tomorrow.

Naruto: Tomorrow! jeez I have to do a whole mess of stuff…hey talk to yeah later then. *smiles*

Sochi: alright hope you have fun

Naruto: *scoffs* Fun in school I don't think so.

Sochi: *giggles* alright then bye! *starts walking home*

~Inside house~

Naruto: Wow such a big house for little old me….heh…. I don't deserve her buying me a house and for the record a car but I guess since she already got it for me it will have to do.

~the next day~

Naruto POV:

The alarm clock rang at 6:30 am. I had a restless sleep, worrying about what was going to happen to me today. School…oh gosh school! I have to get ready! I went into my closet looking for the coolest clothes to make the best first impression. I picked a sly black shirt and some semi- baggy pants. I thought I looked cool.

I then got my bowl of cereal and ate it quickly as and effect of my nervousness. So many things going through my head. Will I be accepted? How will I do in Ninja PE? Most of all…..are there any hot girls….or guys?

Normal POV:

Naruto quickly realized the time and got into the car with his backpack and drove to school. He followed the directions from MapQuest and to his surprise the school was…extraordinary. Everyone was so…. "Awesome" in Naruto's words.

Naruto parked the car and got out. Also to his surprise there were a swarm of girls crowding around him.

"Uzumaki-kun! Come with me please!" shouted one girl

Naruto:*thinks: wow I guess my outfit worked*

"Naruto-senpai! No please be best friends with me!" shouted another.

"Hey New Guy if you wanna be saved come with us" shouted one guy with red triangle marks on his face.

Naruto quickly made a B-line through the crowd to get to the little group near the door.

"Hey I'm Kiba Inuzuka." exclaimed the boy with the triangles on his face.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara" said the guy with the pony-tail.

"I'm Chouji" said the fat one.

"I'm Ino" said the blond girl with a bang covering her eye.

"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga" the girl who was blushing said shyly.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno! Cha! Nice meeting you!" said the girl with pink hair

"Nice meeting you I'm Na- "

"We know Principle Tsunade sent us to be your tour guide" said Kiba.

"Oh alright then" Naruto said.

"Let's get on with the tour already!" yelled Ino

"Oh shut up we're going Ino-pig!" yelled back Sakura

"Wanna start sumthin' huh!" yelled Ino in Sakura's face.

"Calm down let's just get on with it" said Hinata timidly.

Naruto laughed under his breath.

Anyways, the six of them gave Naruto a tour of the school. When they finally finished it was lunch.

"Hey Naruto since your new you get a free lunch today. They're serving ramen" said Chouji excitedly.

"OH YUM! RAMEN" exclaimed Naruto. (If you didn't guess already he loved ramen)

Naruto ran to the beginning of the line and got his ramen. He went to sit with his new friends, having interesting conversations. Suddenly, everything got quiet. Through the lunch door came these beautiful people.

"Who are they?" whispered Naruto to Sakura.

"They are the Uchiha's and Akatsuki's. They are together because Doctor. Pein and his wife Konan have adopted them. Isn't that nice?" she answered.

"It's like they are couples so snuggly and cute." Ino added. "The first pair is Sasori Akatsuki and Deidara Uchiha. Those two guys look more than adopted brothers."

"w-wait" Naruto stuttered. "That's a guy?" he said while pointing at Deidara.

"Yes you dimwit" Sakura answered harshly.

"Sorry" he apologized.

Ino continued. "The next pair is Itachi Uchiha and Ikame Akatsuki. Ikame thinks so highly of herself sometimes."

"I can tell" commented Naruto. "Wait who is that guy?" He said pointing to the last guy coming in with the raven colored hair.

"Oh that's Sasuke Uchiha" answered Sakura. "Isn't he gorgeous? Apparently none of the girls, or for the record guys, are good enough for him."

Naruto: *thinking: I wonder when he rejected her*

Naruto really didn't care and just continued eating his Ramen. Suddenly Hinata whispered to Naruto "um…Naruto-senpai….Sasuke Uchiha is staring at you."

Naruto's POV:

Once I heard that I turned and there he was. He was just there glaring at me. Gosh why is he doing that! I mean him and his sexiness just sitting there and watching….wait….watching…me…OMG I'm blushing! Okay Naruto breath and look away calmly like nothing is wrong

"Naruto-kun is there anything wrong?" asked Hinata

"Uh…nothing at all Hinata I'm fine." Heh she just broke my trance.

"Looks like Naruto has a think for Sasuke" said Shikamaru.

"W-what! Nu-uh! N-ever" I turned red. I would be nice but…me…with a gorgeous guy like him…it's like a lion loving a…uh…lamb! No that's not it…um…a fox maybe. I looked back at him and I saw his cheek upraised like he was….smiling.

The bell rang and everyone got to go to their classes. I went to the class I had next. It was Chemistry. So when I arrived in the door there we so many people who greeted me.

"Uzumaki-sama, I am Kurenai Sensei. Nice to meet you, now to find you a seat." She said.

I saw her scanning the rows as I followed her eyes and it only lead to sitting next to…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah there you go sit next to Uchiha-sama"

"Alright then." I answered.

So I walked down the aisle to go sit next to him. He looked as if he were scooting farther and farther away to the end of the table. He also kept glaring at me. What's his problem?! I tried to hide my face with my hair but unfortunately my hair isn't long enough. It was kinda scary. I wonder why the girls go crazy over this guy, he seems so intimidating. I eventually gave up trying to hide and just focused on the lesson.

Finally the bell rang, oh thank god. So I slowly turned my head to see if he was still glaring at me but….he wasn't there. I rapidly turned my head to the door and he was out of there! Whoa did I do something wrong?

Anyways, I went to the office to give the paper that says I went to most of my classes. When I went in…there was the bastard.

"Are you sure that I can't transfer classes?!" He exclaimed. Then he looked back and saw me. Then he said "I see there is no other way, thank you anyways." Then he just went through the door.

"Uh…."was all I said. I was so confused. Did he have something against me or what?!

"May I see your paper" asked the lady at the desk

"Oh…Oh yeah, Here" I gave the paper to her. All she did was check and said I can leave. So…I did. So when I exited I saw _**Sasuke **_and his family leaving in their cars. And besides that they were leaving in pretty awesome looking cars. Geez they are rich. How much does that doctor make and, can I make that much money?


	2. Omg Talking

Chp. 2

Naruto's POV:

Well my first day was kinda…odd. I mean I met some great people but some…uh…how do I describe him…I don't know

Anyways….AAAGRHHH I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM. I have so many questions like, is he mad at me or what did I EVER do to him to make him so bitter and so many questions like that. Maybe I'll confront him tomorrow in private so I don't make a big scene like in teen mellow drama. Anyways as I was saying, I met some interesting people.

~ Naruto's thoughts of people~

Kiba: He's kinda cool to hang out with but sometimes can be a pain in the ass

Hinata: I can't really hear what she says. Her face is always red when she's around me and she mumbles what she says.

Shikamaru: All I know about him is that he's waaaaay smarter than me. And he has a crush on Ino (shikaino!!! lol)

Sakura: I think she's cute but she's so harsh on me

Ino: hmm….not much to say I know she likes Sasuke but I mean who doesn't—

~end of thoughts~

BAKA (referring to himself) STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!

GRRRRR Maybe if I fall asleep everything will be alright.

~Normal POV~

That night Naruto twisted and turned unable sleep, pondering about what he will say and other stuff that is…unmentionable.

Anyways the next day Naruto woke up pretty late. He did all his morning activity quickly and he raced through the streets of Konoha in his new car to get to class. In that act he was actually only 5 minutes late.

"Oh great all that trouble to just be late a few minutes" Naruto groaned.

Naruto parked his car and walked to his homeroom.

He barged into class and exclaimed "Sorry I'm late I woke up late."

"Uh…yeah okay but you didn't need to tell the whole world" said Kakashi.

"Heh, sorry" Naruto said kind of embarrassed.

"Just go to your seat. Since this is your second day I won't count it but if you have another late I'll count it ok?" said Kakashi calmly.

"Yeah I get Kakashi-sensei" answered Naruto.

In the time of home room Naruto ponder about how he was going to confront the Uchiha.

"If I see him at lunch I'll ask him" Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone was off to their first period.

Naruto's first period was Jutsu class. The only jutsus Naruto new so far was sexy no jutsu and shadow clone jutsu. He did know how to use them properly but was very eager to learn something new. It was his favorite class. However he was kinda nervous on confronting the Uchiha, so he didn't really enjoy first period. Sasuke was one of the most popular guys in school.

The bell for the end of first period rang. Ino came up to him in the passing period

"Hey Naruto, why don't we walk to our next period together?" Ino asked.

"Uh…sure Ino" replied Naruto

"Great!" smiled Ino

In the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sakura scowling at him for walking with Ino. He felt kinda nervous with the look Sakura was giving him.

~ A while passes~

Finally lunch has come and Naruto was _**starving. **_He didn't really eat a good breakfast so he was quite glad. So he got his lunch and went to sit with his kinda odd group of friends. They were all discussing something but he wasn't really listening. Naruto was staring at the table where the Uchiha's sit usually. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't there and was kinda relieved.

~Naruto POV~

Oh thank god!!! I don't have to put up with his rudeness.

~ Normal POV~

The truth was that Naruto was quite happy for a while. He ate his food quietly and continued with his day.

*later that day*

Naruto started wondering why Sasuke wasn't there today.

"Why am I worrying?! I'm do even like that guy. Grrrrrrr" Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Naruto hurried to open it.

"Hey Naru-kun" Sochi said happily.

"Oh…Hey Sochi. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well I heard on the news that it was going to rain tomorrow so I just thought I would bring you an umbrella, and I know how you don't like the rain." Sochi said.

Naruto groaned. He didn't really like the rain. He mostly liked sunny days. "Thanks Sochi. You know me so well."

"No prob" Sochi smiled. "Uh…I also wanted to see you."

"Wait what? I didn't really hear you very well. What did you say?"

"N-nothing" she lightly blushed.

"Hey why you so nice to me?" asked Naruto

"'Cuz you're my friend and I care" replied Sochi.

Naruto felt like he was going to blush a little of Sochi's generosity "uh...thanks"

"Well I better get going, BYE!" Sochi left with that.

"Well that was kinda akward." Naruto thought.

Anyways, the next few days, Sasuke didn't show up. Naruto started getting suspicious. He thought it was something he did even though he didn't do or say anything to Sasuke.

Well one day, A MIRACLE. Naruto walked into his chemistry class and found the Uchiha sitting at their table. He felt kinda glad but tried not to obviously show it on his face. He then went to sit at the table and tried look as if he didn't care Sasuke was there. Suddenly, another MIRACLE. Sasuke talked.

~Naruto POV~

"Um…Hello, My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He continued. "I didn't get to introduce myself properly last week. You must be Naruto Uzumaki."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"H-How do you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Oh, I think everyone in this school knows your name. The whole school's been waiting you arrival."

"No I mean…wait uh…never mind"

"Oh" he replied awkwardly.

Thankfully Kurenai-sensei started the class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as she explained the lab. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the labs and the rest I didn't really hear.

"Get started" she commanded

"Ladies first" Sasuke said jokingly with a smile. But this was no ordinary smile it was kinda crooked which I couldn't help stare like an idiot.

"Or uh…I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No" I said flushing. "I'll go ahead."

I was showing off a little. I already had done this lab in my other school. Anyways, I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. After he slipped in the next slide and examined it

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang, he was right.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was trying not to touch my skin again.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil my page with my clumsy scrawl.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Ino and her partner comparing two slides over and over again, Kiba's group had their book open under the table.

This left me with nothing to do but try not to look at him…unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same look of frustration. Suddenly I saw a difference in his face.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out without thinking.

He seemed puzzled by my random question. "Uh…No," he answered.

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged and looked away.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I really remember the flat black color of his eyes when he glared at me last time. Now his eyes were oddly a completely different color.

Kurenai-sensei came to our table then, to see why we weren't working.

"So, Uchiha-san, didn't you think Naruto should get a chance with the microscope?" Kurenai asked.

"Actually he identified 3 out of 5" Sasuke smiled.

"Hmmm…." Kurenai mumbled something and walked away.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

I had a feeling that he was forcing himself to make foolish small talk while the period passed.

"Not really." I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet." I replied.

"Konoha must be a very hard place for you to live." He continued

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly.

He looked somewhat fascinated by what I said, for some odd reason. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it anymore than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why then did you come here?" he asked.

"Eh….it's complicated. I don't really think you'd want to hear the whole story."

"I think I can keep up." He pressed.

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark eyes confused me a bit.

"Alright, well…my parents both died and well I don't have any other living family members…so it was either a foster home or living with my best friend. I didn't want to live in a house full of strangers so I decided to live here in Konoha. Fortunately, my friend Sochi convinced her parents to get me a house so I can live in a place of my own. So…yeah that's how I'm here." I answered.

"Wow that's a mouthful." He said.

"Yeah…"

"So now you are unhappy?"

"No, no, no you got it all wrong…"I exclaimed.

"Do I?" he questioned.

"I'm not unhappy, but I'm not exactly 'happy' if you understand me."

There was a short silence. Then he finally answered.

"You put on a good show. Hide your true feelings behind a smile." He said slowly.

I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse of sticking my tongue out at him like a immature 5 year old and looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so" he muttered to himself.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked him, irritated.

"First, I was just wondering, Second, your being such a dobe"

"I am not…" I scowled at him.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, sounding amused.

I glanced at him without thinking and said that truth.

"Not exactly, I'm more annoyed with myself. My face is so easy to read. People sometimes call me an open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary I find you very difficult to read."

Despite everything I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he'd meant it.

"You must be a good reader then" I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

Finally the bell rang and everyone got out of the class.


	3. The incident

After the bell rang, Sasuke and I walked out of classed together, and then went our separate ways. Suddenly, Sakura ran up to me and walked with me to my next class.

"Wow Sasuke-kun looked friendly enough today" she said.

"I don't know what was with him last Monday." I tried to sound indifferent.

Then Sakura kept going on about something, I didn't really pay any attention to her. I couldn't concentrate on any of Sakura's nonsense chatter as we walked to the gym, and Ninja PE didn't do much to hold my attention. I didn't really pay attention to what was happening so my mind was blank for the rest of the day.

I couldn't think of anything besides Sasuke Uchiha that day.

That night, I got a phone call from Sochi.

"Hello?"

"Um….Naru-kun….m-my dad wants to speak to you." She said

"Um…alright then put him on".

"Hello Uzumaki-san…I have good and bad news for you." He said in a rather serious voice.

"Yes tell me the bad news, what is it?" I asked

"Well, ever since we let you live on your own, Child service has been making so many harassing calls so. We finally gave in and we gave you a guardian to live in the house with you.

"WHAT?!?!?!? NO" I was so upset that I screamed into the phone.

"Um…ow?"

"Oops…heh…sorry." I apologized.

"You haven't heard good news." He spoke.

"Oh right…well tell me the good news."

"You're guardian is someone close to you. Your original guardian from the start…Jiraya."

When I heard it was going to be my godfather, I was suddenly so excited. I remember him visiting when I was a child. We would always have so much fun together. He also introduced my to the great wonders of internet porn!

I snickered. And thought "_guy and girl_"

"Hello….Naruto…you still there?"

"Oh yeah. Is there anything else?" I questioned.

"Sochi wanted to know if you wanted to come to the airport to pick Jiraya-san up?"

"Of course!!!" I answered excitedly.

"She also wants to know if you want to **go on a date with her.**"

I heard from the phone Sochi screaming at her dad with embarrassment. I chuckled and pretended not the here what said.

"Huh what was that?" I replied.

"N-nothing N-naru-kun!" Sochi said in shy voice.

I thought it was kinda cute, her innocence.

"Alright, if that's all imma be off and go take a nap."

"Y-Yes good night Naru-kun." She hung up.

"Well that was kinda funny, and I'm going to see JIRAYA!!!" I said to myself.

Anyways, I got dressed up in my cute doggy patterned pajamas and went to sleep.

The next day at school I was standing next to my car. It was snowing that night so I was just preparing myself to walk on the icy blacktop. I saw from across the parking lot, the Uchiha was at his car just staring at me.

Before I could react to anything, a dark blue van skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the ice. It was going to hit the backside of my car, and I was standing in its way. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the car's bed, something else hit me, hard, but not from the direction I expected. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have time to notice anything else, because the van was still coming towards me. It spans around wildly, ready to hit me _again_.

In some way, it felt like someone was with me and the voice unrecognizable. Two long pale hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop inches in front of my face, the hands leaving a deep dent in the van.

Then these hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll; till they hit the tires of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt – exactly where my legs have been a second ago.

It was absolutely silent for one very long second before the screaming began

"NO UZUMAKI-KUN!!" I heard one girl scream, sounded like Hinata.

She was the first of many yelling my name, but the more clearly I heard the frantic voice of Sasuke Uchiha in my ear

"Naruto? A-Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I guess." My voice sounded weird. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.  
"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit you head pretty hard."

I suddenly became aware of the throbbing pain centered above my left ear.

"Ow" I said surprised and made a silly smile.

"That's what I thought." His voice sounded amazingly comforting and sounded like he was suppressing a laugh.

"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Naruto…I was standing next to you the whole time," he said in a serious tone.

I tried to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing me from his grasp around my waist. I tried concentrating on the question I was going to ask him but got trapped in his golden brown eyes. What was I asking him?

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"DON'T MOVE!!" Someone instructed us.

"Get Kiba out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was an outbreak in the event around us. I tried to get up but Sasuke's cold hands pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now usuratonkachi…"

"RAWR DON'T CALL ME TH—"I just remembered something.

"Y-You were over there…by your car." I said.

His expression turned hard. "No I wasn't"

"I saw you!" All around us was complete chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But it didn't distract me from what I wanted to know.

"Naruto, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." Was his explanation.

Out of the blue, the ambulance people took me in and I, all of a sudden, I felt really drowsy, but I kept on and said "No."

"Fine!" Sasuke said angrily "Believe what you want but I was standing with you!"

"F-Fine!" I yelled then fell right to sleep.


	4. WHAT HAPPENED!

I woke up in the hospital. I wasn't in any pain. Why was I in the hospital? I heard someone say "He's waking up!!" the first person to come was Jiraya.

"Jiraya-san!" I yelled in excitement. Trying to get up and hug him.

"Whoa there. I know you are happy to see and all but don't get out of bed, you're hurt."

"I'm not hurt! I'm perfectly fine! I don't even know why I'm here!"

I saw Kiba in the bed across from me. He had a giant wound on his head.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!! My van just drove out of control! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay- You look awful Kiba!"

"Psh, this is nothing! I'm just glad you're okay" he grinned.

Suddenly Dr. Pein came in. I just noticed that his last name sounded like pain…heh how convenient. Wait, this is…Sasuke's adoptive father, thee Dr. Pein.

"Hello there Uzumaki-san."

"Hello doctor."

"So, Sasuke tells me that in the 'almost' car accident you hit your head."

"Um…I guess I did, BUT IM NOT HURT! I'm okay!!"

He did a miniature examination on me. He checked my eyes, that thing with my knees and such.

"Alright you're good to go!"

"You see I told you I was okay."

He smiled and left the room. So where was I? Oh yeah. I glomped Jiraya.

"I'm happy to see you too Naruto…now…Get off me!!"

Aaawww same old Jiraya.

"Jiraya, I'll be right back, imma gonna go get a snack then we can go home okay??"

"Alright I'll…" He gulped. "Pay the bill" He gave a sad sigh.

I chucked. I left the room and saw Sasuke talking to his "father" and "sister". I heard excessive mumbling. I couldn't here what they were saying. Then they all stared at me. Then Sasuke came up to me.

"I'd like to speak with you alone." I said.

"What do you want dobe?" He sounded annoyed.

"Teme, you owe me an explanation." I reminded him

"I saved your life ----- I don't owe you a thing! Look you hit your head; you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared at him with my attempted death glare.

"There's noting wrong with my head."

"What do you want from me dobe!"

"**First**, STOP CALLING ME THAT! **Second**, I want to know the truth!"

"What do you think happened?!" he snapped.

_Oh look Mr. "Perfect" has anger issues. _I thought.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me! Kiba didn't see you either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard, my head is perfectly fine! That van was going to crush both of us, and it didn't, your hands left dents in the car, and you're not hurt at all! Explain that!" I could hear how crazy I sounded but I wanted the truth. I was so furious with him.

He stared at me dubiously. But his face tense, defensive.

"Okay let me get this straight…you think I stopped the van with my bare hands from crushing us?" His tone questioned my sanity.

I merely nodded once, my jaw tight.

"Nobody's going to believe that, ya know."

"I'm not going to tell anyone" I said in a low voice, slowly controlling my anger.

"Then why does it matter?!"

"It matters to me!" I insisted. "I don't like wondering about some things some else could tell me!"

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you" I waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Never, Teme" I glared at him.

"In that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his gorgeous face. It was like trying to stare down a wolf with an extreme blood lust.

"Why did you even bother?!" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment, his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know" he whispered.

Then he turned his back to me and walked away.

I was incredibly anger and yet sort of broken with his response. It took me a few minutes to move. For some reason, I felt like I had been hit by the van right now. My head kinda hurt so I went to get the snack I told Jiraya I was getting. I grabbed a muffin and went to the front desk. To my surprise the whole school was in the waiting room.

"NARUTO!!!!" everyone yelled

I jumped. Now my head was hurting, their yells ringing in my ears. Ino ran up to me and roughed rubbed herself against me. My face turned red.

"I thought you were a gonner Naruto-kun" she said hugging me with tears in here eyes.

"Uh…I-I'm okay Ino-chan" I said.

Suddenly Sakura and Hinata came up and hugged me. Then a whole bunch of girls were hugging me. I think I was going to die in this fan-girl dog pile.

Jiraya then grabbed me and dragged to the car.

"Thanks Ero-senin." I grinned. He looked kinda upset. "W-What's wrong?"

"I'm….jealous." He said in a low tone.

I laughed and then we went home.

----------------------------------------------------------

That night, I was pondering my very aggressive talk with Sasuke. He seemed kinda confused and of course angry. Now that I think of it…Sasuke is a complete mystery to me. I know nothing about him. Think of Sasuke is…MAKING MY HEAD FUCKING HURT!

I went to the bathroom and grabbed three Tylenol. They did help and as the pain eased, I drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night I have dreamt of Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. A Surprise

Once we got home, I helped get Jiraya all settled in. So, now I have roommate, a bittersweet feeling. I then went to make dinner.

"Wow nice place you got here." He said amused.

"Thanks. Jiraya-san what would you like to eat?" I asked

"Anything really, it doesn't really matter." He answered.

"Um…alright…" It was silent for about a minute till I remember something. "Yo Ero-Senin you have to look for a job tomorrow if you're going to stay here!"

"Crap, I thought you wouldn't remember…" he sighed "Fine I'll go. And I bet I'm going to get such an awesome job."

"Uh-huh sure you will." I replied.

~Next Day~

This day went relatively normal. Nothing odd happened. Yes Uchiha was there but we barely spoke to each other, or in fact, made eye contact. Except…oh my god, he's coming up to me. He cornered me, and said:

"Naruto, look, I'm sorry I've been very rude lately."

"Oh, are you talking to me now?"

"No, not really." His lips twitched fighting a smile.

"Then, what do you want Sasuke?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"I…I'm sorry." I guess he sounded sincere. "I know you're angry at me for keeping my distance, but its better this way."

I opened my eyes and looked at him; he face was serious.

"I don't know what you mean." I said my voice guarded.

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed. I've _heard_ that before

"It's too bad you didn't figure that earlier!" I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret!"

"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret what?"

"Teme, you know, for no letting that stupid van completely crush me!" I replied angrily.

He was astonished at my answer and stared at me with disbelief. I felt kind of guilty with my answer, but that is how I felt.

When he finally spoke, he sounded furious. "You think…I regret saving your life?"

"I _know_ you do!" I snapped at him.

"You don't know anything!" He snapped back.

I turned my head roughly away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered all my stuff together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I hit my foot on the doorjamb and dropped my books. I stood there for a quick moment, think about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. _He_ was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.

(Author joke: I bet something else was hard if you know what I mean *wink* *wink* jk jk)

"Thank you" I said icily.

His eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome" he retorted.

I straightened up slowly, turned away again, and stalked off to gym. We'd move on to basketball. We took a break on practicing our jutsus. What a relief. But I think basketball ain't that good, since I'm not good at it. I made some shots, but fell down a lot. Today I was worse than usual because I had my head filled with Sasuke. I shivered. I shouldn't let him get to me! He is just like any other guy, just **much** more gorgeous. _GRRRRRRR STOP THAT!!!_ I thought to myself.

I was almost relieved that Ninja PE ended. I got dressed back into my usual clothes and walked to my car. My car suffered such minor damages in the accident. My car suffered more damages in a wave of fan-girls than that accident.

Anyway, I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against my car. Then I realized that it was just Gaara, this kid from my class I started talking to before the whole "Sasuke" deal (aka in anime, the minor character.) I started walking again.

"Hey Gaara" I said.

"Hi, Naru-kun"

"What's up?" I said unlocking my car door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Uh, I was wondering, don't take this wrong but, if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

"First, I thought it was a girl's choice and if I'm wrong you're not a girl and Second, I would love too…" I took a pause to get his hopes up. Oh how evil am I!? "If I weren't going out of town that day."

"Oh" he blushed a bit "Maybe next time then."

"Maybe" I emphasized and chuckled.

He pouted and slouched off, back to school. I heard a low chuckle.

Sasuke was walking past the front of my car, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved my engine and reversed out into the aisle. Sasuke was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there…to wait for his sibling; I could see the four of them, still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line began forming behind me. _Stupid Uchiha! Does he think he owns this parking lot? Does he think, "oh just because I'm so fucking gorgeous I will take my time"? Damn teme!!!_ I thought to myself. I also saw in my rearview mirror, Kiba in his car, directly behind me, waving. I was too pissed to actually acknowledge him today.

I was sitting there, looking everywhere but the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my door. I looked over; it was Kiba. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I rolled my window down.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I'm stuck behind Uchiha." I was annoyed – obviously, the holdup wasn't my fault.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

_Oh great not again…_ I thought.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm sorry Kiba; I'll be out of town that weekend. Why don't you try asking Hinata, she'll probably be thrilled?" I said.

"Alright then, that's cool. I'll ask her. At least we still have prom."

And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Deidara, Ikame, Itachi, and Sasori all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Sasuke's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Kiba had said. My foot itched closer and closer to the pedal. One little bump on that car won't hurt him. I looked around cautiously. DARN THE WITNESSES!!!! I sighed. Oh well…maybe next time. When they all got it, they speeded away. I, on the other had, drove slowly, muttering to myself the whole way.

When I got home, I decided to make chicken flavored ramen. Anyways, the phone rang. I answered and it was the old fart, Jiraya. He sound so excited 'bout something.

"Hey Naruto, guess what?" he said eagerly

"Hmm…you 'accidently' fell in the women's spa…again?"

"HAH I wish! Guess again!"

"Um….tell me…I give up."

"Well, I GOT A JOB!!"

"SERIOUSLY!!! That's awesome! WHERE? WHERE?"

"It's so easy! I'm a police officer!!!"

I was silent for a moment.

"How is that an easy job?"

"Well, there isn't much trouble in this town so yeah. And, every chick wants to DO a cop!"

"Oh…alright. Well, just get home alright or else your food will get cold."

"K, bye."

He hung up. I set the phone down and sat down to eat. It usually is so delicious but today I couldn't enjoy it. I was still trying to analyze every word Sasuke had said. What did he mean; it was better if we weren't friends? My stomach twisted with each slurp of my soup. I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him. He must not want to lead me on … so we couldn't even be friends … because he wasn't … interested in me at all.

Of course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily at myself. I wasn't _interesting. _And he was. Interesting…and brilliant…and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful … and possible able to lift full-sized vans with one hand,

Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I WILL leave him alone. I will get through my self-imposed sentence here, and then hopefully get a scholarship to some place smart and warm! I thought of sunny and warm places while I finished my ramen.

Finally, Jiraya came home, drunk. Not surprising really. It's pretty usual for this to happen when I was younger.

"Mmmm….food….must eat…"

"Um…Pervy Sage, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Tokyo on Saturday"

"Oh really, t-that's *hiccup* great….*hiccup* r-remember to always….wear a seat belt *hiccup*" he then fell asleep on the floor.

Poor old man

~next morning~

The next morning, when I parked I purposely parked as far away from a silver Volvo as possible. I didn't want my temptation to take over and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the car, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle near my feet. As I bent over to get it, a white hand flash out and got it before I could. I jerked upright. Sasuke was next to me, leaning against my car casually.

"How do you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.

"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

He chuckled. "Dobe, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual – velvet, muted.

I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were the usual dark gray. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my tangled thoughts.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Kiba's sake, not mine. I had to give him a chance. I know how he has his hopes for you" he snickered.

"YOU…"I gasped. I tried to think of a bad enough word to actually penetrate his wall of excellence.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist" he continued

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Kiba's van didn't do the job?"

Anger flashed in his eyes. His lips pressed in a hard line, all signs of humor disappeared.

"Naruto, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.

I felt like punching him so badly. But then I remembered that week of anger management and just stomped away.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude anyway…so eh…I'm sorry."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." He chuckled. He seemed to recover his good humor.

I stopped walking and just stared at him. "Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I said severely.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday – you know, that day of the spring dance --"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.

His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"

I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers. So I couldn't do anything rash.

"I heard you say you were going out of town that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was unexpected.

"W-What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked

"Tokyo"

"Oh that's fine. Do you want to ride with me to Tokyo?"

"With who?" I asked, feeling like a dumbass

"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.

I was still stunned. "Why?"

"I was planning to go to Tokyo anyways and to be honest; I just don't want you angry at me anymore."

"And you think this little trip will clear it up?"

"Yup!" he smiled crookedly. I slightly blushed but looked away so he couldn't see.

"Honestly, Sasuke." I said still looking away. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be friends."

"I said it were better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Wow, thanks, now that's all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm, obviously.

"It would be more … sensible for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Naruto" he said in a tender voice.

I blushed deeper and walked faster.

"I'll see you in class!" I started running for no reason. But, when I looked back, his expression was hilarious! He face was dumbfounded and confused. I could help but chuckle.


	6. Blood Type

I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Uzumaki-san" said Iruka-sensei in a disparaging tone.

I flushed and hurried to my seat.

It wasn't until the end of class that I realized NOT Hinata sitting next to me. I felt kinda glad. Kiba probably asked her to take him to the dance. But anyway, she and Sakura both met me at the door. I was sort of afraid. Sakura might ask me, and I'd have to say yes. I mean she's cute but pushy, and I don't like pushy. Anyways, Sakura seemed very enthusiastic as she talked non-stop about the trip to the beach. I tried to sound eager. It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still be in the high forties, if we were lucky.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined that Sasuke had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. Yeah that can probably be it.

~Lunch~

Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. Had he gone home? I followed the babbling Ino through the line, crushed. I'd lost my appetite – I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade. I just wanted to sit down and sulk.

"Uchiha-san is staring at you again," Shikamaru said, finally breaking my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

"Maybe the rest of his family keeps eating his food." Said Chouji

"Hah maybe." Shikamaru chuckled.

My head snapped up. I followed his gaze to see Sasuke, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.

"Does he mean _you_?!?!?" Sakura and Ino growled.

"M-Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I muttered, afraid to look at them.

I could feel them glaring at me as I walked away.

When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was so hard to believe someone so beautiful was real. I was afraid this was a shadow clone and that it might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"This is different." I finally managed.

"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

That confused me. I waited for him to say something that actually made sense. The seconds trickled.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.

"Do you ever?" he said haughtily.

I scowled at him.

"I think your friends are mad for stealing you away." He smiled.

"They'll survive without me." I could feel Sakura's and Ino's stares boring into my back.

"I may not give you back, though," he smirked.

I gulped and tried my hardest not to blush.

He laughed "You looked worried."

"No," I said, but ridiculously, my voice broke. "Surprised actually …what brought all this on?"

"I told you – I'm fed up with trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was smiling, but his raven eyes were serious.

"G-Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.

"Exactly – giving up. I'm going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smiled faded as he tried to explain to me.

"Um…you lost me again." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

The breath taking crooked smile reappeared.

"I always say too much when talking to you – that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry – I don't understand any of it."

"Heh, I'm counting on that."

"So in plain English, are we friends now?" I put out my hand.

"Friends…" he shook my hand and kept smiling.

"Or not" I muttered.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you that I'm not a good friend for you." Behind the smile, the warning is real.

"You say that a lot, imma start ignoring you now." I smirked.

"Yes, because you don't listen. If you were smart you would heed my warning and avoid me."

"Well for your information, I'm not smart! WHAT NOW?! So since I'm a dumbass, we're friends…right?" I feel like a moron declaring my brainpower.

He chuckled. "That sounds about right."

I looked down at my lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

I looked up into his deep raven eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.

"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked in an optimistic tone.

"Not too much," I admitted.

He chuckled. "What are your theories?"

I blushed. I didn't actually want him to know. It's embarrassing! Last month it was between Superman and Spiderman. There was no way I was going to tell him that.

"What, are you not going to tell me?" he asked while tilting his head and giving the cutest smile.

"N-no, it's too embarrassing." Grrrrrrr why'd I have to stutter?!?!?!?

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know," he complained.

"No" I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing. "I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all – just because someone refuses to tell what they're thinking even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks what they could possibly mean … now, why would be frustrating?"

He grimaced.

"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person did a wide range of bizarre things – from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a exile the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That would also be _very_ non-frustrating,"

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"HAH, barely noticed?"

We stared at each other unsmiling.

He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend is thinking whether she should stab you for arguing with me and your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you – he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.

"I don't know who you're talking about…Okay maybe I do. Is it Sakura and Kiba?" I asked.

"Exactly." He answered.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wrong." I said frostily.

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."

"Except me?"

"Yes, except you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned ominous. "I wonder why that is."

I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a guzzle of it, staring at the table without seeing it.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked distracted.

"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full – of butterflies. "You?" I looked at the table in front of him.

"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression – it looked like he was enjoying some inside joke.

"Can I ask for a favor?" he asked.

"Uh…sure…what is it?"

"Can you tell me one of your theories?" he demanded.

"If only you promise to not laugh, and promise to warn me when you're going to start ignoring me again."

"That seems simple enough. Alright I promise. I won't laugh."

I took a deep breath. "Um… bitten by a radioactive spider." I mumbled.

"Well you're not that creative" he scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that's all I got," I said miffed.

"You're not even close," he teased.

"No spiders?"

"Nope. And no radioactivity either."

"Damn," I sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he chuckled.

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"

He struggled to compose his face.

"I'll figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.

"Because…?"

"What…What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled, but his eyes were sad.

"Oh," I said, as several things he'd hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."

"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much.

"You're the dangerous cool guy aren't you? Every school has one." I smiled, trying to make him feel better.

He looked up at me, his eye filled with some emotion I couldn't comprehend.

"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe you're bad."

"You're wrong." His voice was almost impossible to hear. He looked down, stealing my bottle cap and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why I didn't feel afraid. He meant what he was saying – that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge … and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him.

The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.

I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to skip class once and a while." He smiled up at me, but his eyes still troubled.

"I would too but um…I need to raise my grade see ya!" I told him. I was far too big of a coward to risk getting caught.

He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. I'll see you later then."

The first bell sent me hurrying out the door – with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.

As I ran to class, my head spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been born in my mind each occurring second.

I was lucky; Kurenai-sensei wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, feeling emptiness next to me. I was also aware that Sakura and Kiba were staring at me. Sakura looked resentful; Kiba looked surprised, and slightly awed.

Kurenai-sensei finally came into the room then, calling the class to order. She was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in her arms. She put them down on Kiba's table, telling him to start passing them out.

"Okay guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," she said as she produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of her lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against her wrists seemed like a warning to me. "The first should be an indicator card," she went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator," she held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "—and the third is a micro-lancet." Seeing that thing made my stomach flip.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." She began at Kiba's table, obviously because he was her favorite student. Anyway, she carefully put one drop of water in each four squares. "Then I want to carefully prick you finger with the lancet. When I say carefully, I mean try not to jab a big hole in your finger got it?" She grabbed Kiba's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Kiba's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out on my hands.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." She demonstrated, squeezing Kiba's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach puking.

"And then apply it to the card," she finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in the City of the Sound next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." She sounded proud of herself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission – I have slips at my desk."

She continued through the room with her ridiculous water drops. I put my cheek against the cool tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates stab their fingers. What assholes…I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.

"Uzumaki-san, are you alright?" asked Sensei. He voice was so close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.

"I-I already know my blood type Kurenai-sensei," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

No shit Sherlock! "Y-Yes ma'am," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching.

"Can some one take Uzumaki-san to the nurse?" she called.

I didn't have to look up to see…wait…that's not Kiba's voice….that's Sakura-chan. What the hell? I think Kiba was to busy with watching people bleed to care about me…whatever.

"Can you walk?" sensei asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Just let me get the fuck out of here and I'll be fine.

Sakura put her arm around me. "Gosh you're such a pain." She mumbled.

"Ow…don't have to be harsh." I muttered.

"Wow Naruto-kun! Your green!" Kiba said out of random.

If I didn't feel like I did right now I would probably kick his ass.

Finally, Sakura and I walked out of the room and 20 steps later I felt fatigued.

"You better not puke on me Naruto." Sakura said.

"J-just let me sit." I still was so dizzy. I slumped over on my side and placed my cheek on the freezing, damp cement. It seemed to help a bit.

"Naruto?" a different voice called from a distance.

NO! Please let me be imagining that sexy but horribly familiar voice.

"What's wrong – is he hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.

Sakura seemed so unconcerned about me and paid more attention to him. "The baka fainted. I don't know what happened; he didn't even stick his finger. He's such a wuss, unlike you Sasuke-kun."

It seemed like he just ignored what Sakura said and just walked towards me.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"I fainted, I didn't go deaf smart one." I groaned

He chuckled.

"I was taking him to the nurse," Sakura explained in a cold tone.

"I'll take him," Sasuke said. "You can go back to class."

"S-sure, whatever you say Sasuke-kun." Sakura agreed.

He probably threw one of those breathtaking smiles at her.

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Sasuke had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I'd weighed 10 pounds instead of a hundred and fifteen.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking

He ignored my plead. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.

"Put me down on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me sort of close to his body, gingerly supporting all my weight with just his arms – it didn't seem to bother him.

"Sooooo, you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought back my nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together.

"And not even your own blood," he continue, enjoying himself.

I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but I was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.

"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.

"He fainted in Biology," Sasuke explained.

I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Sasuke was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door.

Ms. Menma, a blond office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The young looking nurse looked up from her Harry Potter novel, astonished, as Sasuke swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited…why do I even pay attention to these things? I sighed. I'm weird…

"She's just a little faint." He reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

Nurse Shizune nodded sagely. "There's always one."

He muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute honey; it'll pass soon."

"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," I admitted. Sasuke coughed to hide another laugh.

"You can go back to class now," she told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with him." He said this with such assured authority that – even though she pursed her lips – she didn't argue further.

"I'll get an ice pack for you forehead, dear." She said to me.

"You were right." I moaned.

"I usually am – but what is it about this time?"

"Ditching _is_ healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.

"You scared me for a bit there," he admitted after a short pause. His tone made it sounded like he was confessing to a humiliating weakness. "I though Haruno was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha. She probably will be eventually, seeing you acknowledge me than her." I still had may eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute.

"Honestly – I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

"Heh good luck, she would probably kick your ass though."

"Uh-huh sure, you know that Inuzuka kid?"

"Yeah what about him?" I replied.

"He absolutely loathes me."

"You can't be absolutely sure about that."

"I saw his face earlier at lunch – I could tell."

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though I was a bit hungry from not eating earlier.

"Well, I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response – it surprised me.

I heard the door open and opened my eyes to see the nurse with an ice pack in her hand.

"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead and I felt good. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." I said sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.

I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Menma stuck her head in.

"We've got another one," she warned.

I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid. I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need it anymore, I heal very fast." I smiled.

And then Kiba staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Rock Lee, another strange boy in our class. Sasuke and I drew back against the wall to give them room.

"Oh no," Sasuke muttered. "Go out of the office, Naruto."

I looked up at him.

"Trust me – go."

I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Sasuke right behind me.

"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.

"I smelled blood." I said, wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick watching other people like me.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.

"Well, I can – that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust … and salt."

He was staring at me with a vast expression.

"What?"

"I-It's nothing."

Kiba came through the door, glancing from me to Sasuke. The look he gave Sasuke confirmed what Sasuke had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes low.

"_You_ look better," he accused.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket, I know your hand got pricked." I warned him.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding dumbass? I'd just have to turn around and come back."

"Oh yeah… SO are you going this weekend to the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare at Sasuke.

"Sure I said I was in."

"We're meeting at my sister's store, at ten." He reassured.

"I'll be there," I promised.

"I'll see you in gym then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.

"Alright…" I replied. He then left.

"Gym, I don't think I feel well enough yet…"

"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Sasuke moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale." He muttered.

That wasn't a challenge. All I had to think about was the smell of blood….oohh….okay I kinda feel bad again…I rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me.

I heard Sasuke speaking softly at the counter.

"Ms. Menma?"

"Yes?"

"Uzumaki-san has Gym next hour, and I don't think he feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take him home now. Do you think you could excuse him from class?" His voice at that moment could make anyone melt like butter. I could imagine much more overwhelming his eyes would make someone feel. Poor Ms. Menma.

"D-Do you need to be excused, too, Uchiha-san?" Ms. Menma stuttered. HAHA if this were a Pokémon game, that would be a critical hit AND super effective.

"No I have Kakashi-sensei, he won't mind."

"Okay, it's all taken care of. Hope you feel better, Uzumaki-san." She called to me. I nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit.

"Can you walk or do I have to carry you again?"

With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.

"I'll walk, if you carry me again yaoi fan-girls will appear."

He chuckled.

I stood up carefully, and I was still fine. We then went outside to the parking lot. It was cold with a fine mist that had just begun to fall.

"Thanks." I said as he followed.

"Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.

"So are you going to the beach?" I asked to practice my small talk.

"Which beach?"

"I think they said La Push. My friend, Sochi, is gonna come, you're going to like her. I mean who doesn't she's everyone's friend." I rambled on.

"Err…I wasn't invited." He said nervously.

I sighed. "I just invited you."

"Let's not push that Kiba kid any further."

"PSSH fine…baka." I muttered.

I was walking to my car, until he stopped me.

"Where you going?" he asked.

I was confused as always. "I'm going home…"

"I promised to drive you home myself."

"What about my car?"

"I'll tell Deidara to drop it off after school." He pulled me to his car.

"Fine." I wasn't really objecting getting into the car, I was just trying to put a tough face….

He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment – my face in full pout mode – but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity gave in.

"My Chemical Romance?" I asked in surprise.

"Wait, do you listen to them?" He sounded surprised, too.

"Yeah, my father and I listened to all the time."

He grinned. "Which is your favorite song?"

"Mine? Uh…" I pondered for a bit. "I would have to say 'Vampires will never hurt you' would be my favorite."

He looked shocked.

"What is that your favorite too?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said in a low tone.

I finally looked away from his face and looked outside. He was going fast!!!! I didn't feel the speed but the blurry town gave it away.

"How was father like?" he asked me suddenly.

I glanced over to see him me with curious eyes.

"He looked a lot like me except the birth marks on my cheeks and was taller." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "If you ever met him, you would think he was the coolest guy ever. I did. He was my best friend." I stopped. Talking about him was making me depressed.

"How old are you, Naruto-kun?" his voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at my house.

"I'm sixteen." I responded a little confused.

"You don't seem seventeen."

His tone was judgmental; it made me laugh.

"What?" he asked, curious again.

"Hah you caught me, I'm sixteen. I could never fool anyone." I laughed.

"You fool, that was barely a trick."

Since he was asking random questions, I thought I should ask one.

"So you're adopted right?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago."

"Oh, would that make us the same? Except the adopted part…and stuff."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess we are the same." He smirked.

I lightly blush. I suddenly felt a strange impulse to cuddle him. Grrrrrrr snap out of it!

"I guess this is my stop. Thanks for the ride." I got out of the car.

He rolled down the window.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Looked don't be offended, you seem like a magnet for accidents, so just to say, PLEASE so try not to fall into the ocean or anything all right?" He smiled crookedly.

"I'll see what I can do," I snapped and stomped away.

He was smiling as he drove away.

* * *

Sochi(me): Okay for you guys who don't know who Menma is...well neither do I...all I know is that she is a filler character. Yeah...hoped you liked this chapter!! It was surprisingly longer than the others...and I finally learned how to us a line break...maybe...oh well...so yeah.... Please more reviews!!! It's makes me happy that people are actually reading my story ^w^


	7. Scary Stories

As I sat in my bed just staring at the ceiling, I was really listening for my car to come. I would be very unlikely since it was pouring rain but there was a chance. But when I peeked out the curtain, it was there in the drive way. Hmm…I wonder why Deidara-chan – I mean Deidara-san wouldn't have knocked at the door to notify that my car was here. He might as well have stolen it and I would have had no clue. Then it hit me. Why the hell would they want my crappy car? They probably have a car for each one of them. I chuckled at my stupidity.

~* the next day*~

Today was a day I didn't really like. Sakura told Ino that encounter I had with Sasuke-kun the previous day and they both nagged that I was to the point of almost going deaf.

Then, unfortunately, Sakura remember that I had spoken with Sasuke at lunch that previous day as well.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Sakura asked in trig.

"I actually don't know." I answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point."

"You looked sort of mad," Shikamaru added from across from us.

"Did I?" I kept my expression blank. I was surprised that Shikamaru was actually listening to the conversation I was having with Sakura, the ease dropper.

"You know I've never seen him sit with anyone except his family before. Heh, you must be special to him." Shikamaru smirked.

I whimpered because behind me I could feel a dark evil aura developing behind me. (Sakura's seat.)

I was afraid to face her, so instead I just faced forward pretending to pay attention to the lesson, trying to not make any eye contact with Sakura-chan.

The worst part about today is that I **knew** that he wasn't going to be here. I still hoped though, like a silly fan-girl. When I entered the cafeteria with Chouji and Shikamaru, I could keep myself from looking at his table, where the rest of his gorgeous family sat. I couldn't stop the gloom the engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.

At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Kiba animated again, putting a great deal of trust to out local weatherwoman who promised there would be sun tomorrow. I'd have to see that before I believe it. But it was warmer today – almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable after all.

I intercepted a few glances from Ino during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot or so from her slick, blond hair, and evidently unaware of that.

"…don't know why Uzumaki-san" – she sneered my name – "doesn't just sit with the Uchihas from now on," I heard her muttering to Kiba.

I never noticed what a bitch she was. Her unpleasant, nasal voice infuriated me. I tried not to let it show but I couldn't help glare at her. I really didn't know her well for her to start disliking me.

"Look he's my friend; he sits with us, got it?" Kiba whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially. I paused to let Sakura and Hinata pass me. I didn't want to hear anymore.

~* later that night*~

That night Jiraya seemed excited about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt excited because I would be out of the house and he could bring his "friend" to come "play" with him. I chuckled "_**What a perverted old fart**_." Just because he's a cop he thinks any girl would fuck him. Anyways, just in case, he had the names of everyone who was going.

"It's not like I get worried or anything." He said when I asked.

It seemed he approved of the trip, not like I cared. I would have gone anyways. But still, I wonder if he would approve of me going to Tokyo with Sasuke… Jiraya-san might think it's a date…he still doesn't know I'm bi. I went into a gloomy state.

After dinner I went to bed. I dreamt of what Sasuke said. I jumped into the ocean and couldn't get out…then I saw a light. Unfortunately, that light was what woke me up. It was an unusually bright beam coming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the SUN!!! I was so happy tears almost came out of my eyes. I made a double take, it was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but I was still grateful that it was there.

I wondered what I should wear today. I know it was still gonna be cold, but I wanted to "accidently" splash Ino's hair. AND RUIN IT. MUAHAHAHAHA! I smiled.

I decide to wear my orange and black swimming trunks and a white long shirt.

Once I was ready, I had a small breakfast. Then I ascended to Kiba's sister's store. I'd seen the store but never stopped there before. It was a pet shop. In the parking lot I recognized Kiba's Sentra and Shikamaru's Suburban. As I pulled up next to their, vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Even Gaara was here with another guy and a girl. I believe that they're his siblings, Kankuro and Temari.

Sakura was there with Hinata and Ino. There were three other girls. I don't remember their name but one of them I hit with a dodge ball in the face accidently. I laughed though. She was texting in class, she deserved it. I smirked.

As I got out of my car, Ino and the three other girls gave me a dirty look. Like I give a shit about them, I was here to have a good time and surf.

Kiba and Hinata came up to me. "Wow you came!" he said. "I told you it was going to be sunny didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming." I reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and TenTen………..unless you invited someone else," Shikamaru added, smirking.

"Nope, no one. Who would I invite anyway?" I lightly lied.

"Uchiha…" all of them answered.

I was dumbfounded. My face got beet red. "W-Why would I do that? I'm hanging out with you guys…why would I need a jerk face like him to come?" I pouted.

Kiba seemed satisfied, but Sakura looked disappointed.

"So whose van would you be riding in? Mine or Lee's mini-van?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure I'll go in yours. I call shot gun!" I jumped into the seat. I felt sort of awkward. I could feel someone staring at me the whole ride to La Push beach. Well, it was only fifteen miles but it felt like a long ass time to me. When I finally looked back, I intercepted Hinata's stare. She looked away with a blush. I felt sort of at ease. At least not all the girls hate me.

We rolled down the windows of the Suburban, it was feeling a bit claustrophobic in there with nine people in it – I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times when I visited Sochi with the family. Ahh sweet memories. It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into gray from a distance, but up close were every shade a stone could be. The waves got bigger by the hour, which made them perfect for surfing. Fortunately it wasn't as crowded like normal beaches with tourists and all.

The clouds circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We all picked our way down to the beach, with Kiba leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place.

"Have you ever seen driftwood fire?" Kiba asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches.

Kiba kneeled and started the fire with a lighter his sister lent him.

"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then – watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly against the dry wood.

"WOW, it turned blue." I stayed there shocked. Why does this wood turn different color? It's defying logic!!

I just sat there thinking about how childish I'm acting. Damn my ADD!!!

"The salt makes it change color." Shikamaru explained.

Oh so that's what witchcraft is going on here…magical salt. I better get some of that.

After half an hour, all the guys went surfing. Chouji went boogie boarding, since the surf board couldn't hold his weight. After that, my attention went to the tide pools. Man I love tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child. I remember this one time I got a starfish and freaked out and dropped it…poor thing…I wrote Pinky, which was the name I chose to give it, on a rock and buried it. Then to my surprise my mother informed me that it wasn't dead. WOOPS!

We all headed for the tide pools. Once we got there Ino slipped and fell into one. I tried so hard to suppress my laughter. Of course, struck by cupid, Shikamaru got here out and offered to carry her back to the site. As they were leaving, Shika-kun's face was all red.

After and hour gone by everyone got hungry and ascended back to the site. I fell a few times and have some scrapes on my palms but I'm alive.

When we got back, the group we left behind multiplied. As we got closer it was Sochi and her friends. Very…muscular…one had black hair and his skin was copper toned. The other had long white hair and his skin was the same tone as mine. I still couldn't believe she didn't have a boyfriend with such handsome looking friends. I scowled.

She then saw me. "Naruto-kun!!!!" she ran and glomped me.

"It's nice to see you too." I smiled.

We both got up and introduced me to her friends. The taller one was called Koga. The other one was called Inuyasha. Weird name I thought. (Author: Yes there is another minor crossover)

Sakura started passing out the food and the boys hurried to claim a share as we each entered the drift wood circle. Sochi, Hinata, and I were the last ones to get out food.

It was relaxing to sit around them; they were kind people to be around and they didn't feel the need to fill every silence with nonstop annoying chatter. They left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow here in Konoha, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second is significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.

During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows on the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the ragged surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Kiba, with Hinata following him, headed up to one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Ino and Shikamaru occupying themselves by the iPod someone had brought and unfortunately forgotten on their log, and the other three, Koga, Inuyasha, and my favorite, Sochi.

"So how's the house Naru-kun?" she asked.

"Oh I put all my stuff in it and it looks tight. But when Jiraya moved in, it became sort of messy. He never cleans after himself, that old fart." I complained

She giggled. "Don't forget, you used to be like that."

"Psshaw, don't compare me to him. I'm not that much of a perv." I snorted.

"You know Naruto, Tanaka-chan?" Ino asked – in what I imagined was an insolent tone – across the fire.

"Uh yeah, we've sort of known each other since I was born," she laughed and smiled at me.

"How…nice." She didn't sound like it was nice at all, her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.

"Naruto," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Shikamaru-san that it was too bad that none of the Uchihas could come out today. Didn't think anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was sooooo bullshit.

"You mean Dr. Pein Uchiha's family?" asked the tall, older boy, Koga before I could respond, much to Ino's irritation. He was a really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.

"The Uchihas don't come here," he said in a tone closed the subject, ignoring her question.

Shikamaru, trying to win back her attention, asked Ino's opinion of the songs in the iPod he held. She was distracted.

I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Uchihas didn't come here, but his tone implied something more – that they weren't allowed here. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.

Sochi pouted and smacked the back of Koga's head. "Stop acting so serious!!! Geez you're scaring everybody."

"You didn't have to hit me." He muttered.

"Haha you got punished by a girl," Laughed the silver haired boy named Inuyasha.

Sochi just glared at him and he backed down. Koga just snorted.

"So Naru-kun, is Konoha driving you crazy yet?" she asked.

"Oh that's an understatement." I grimaced. She grinned understandingly.

I was still analyzing the comment that the Uchihas weren't allowed here, and I had a sudden inspiration. I hoped that young Sochi was as yet inexperienced around boys, so he wouldn't se through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.

"Do you want to take a walk with me down the beach?" I asked, trying to affect her like the way Sasuke did to every girl at our school. It couldn't have nearly had the same effect, I was sure, but Sochi jumped up willingly enough.

As we walked north across the multicolored stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I started to shiver but it was that cold. I'm a man, I can take it. But I looked at Sochi, envious of her dark blue puffy jacket.

"So why does Koga seem older than all of us?" I purposely fully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Sochi.

"Oh Koga, he's nineteen," she informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Uchihas? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." She looked away, as she confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Koga's voice.

She glanced back at me, biting her lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.

She smiled back, though, looking allured. Then she lifted one eyebrow and her voice sound much more innocent than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" she asked ominously.

"I _**love**_ them!" I enthused, making an effort to smolder at her.

Sochi strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. She perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat behind her on the body of the tree. She stared down at the rocks; a smile came upon her

"Do you know any of out old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes, (A/N: I'm too lazy to change the name lol.) I mean?" she began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are a lot of legends; some of them claiming back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." She smiled to show little stock she put in the histories.

"Another legend claims that we descended from…wolves" she growled playfully. "—and that the wolves are out brothers still. It's against the tribal law to kill them."

She paused to add dramatic effect.

"The there are the legend of the _**cold ones**_." Her voiced dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yeah, the cold ones are as old as the wolf legends. My own great-grandfather made contact with them. He is the one who made a treaty that they would keep off our land." She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that's so cool." I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see the cold ones and wolves are natural enemies – well, not the wolf, really, more like men that turn into wolves, **werewolves**."

I was so into the story at this point. "Wow, I never knew werewolves had enemies." Obviously I've never seen Underworld.

"Yep, but apparently these cold ones seemed to be civilized. They didn't hunt the way others of there kind did. They weren't dangerous. But just for the safety of our tribe we made a treaty to keep them off, and they agreed."

"But, how do the Uchihas fit in your story? Are they like the ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." She paused dramatically. "They are the _same_ ones."

She was pleased, because the expression on my face was fear inspired by the story.

"Now they added a new female and male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time, they already knew of the leader, Pein. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." She was fighting a smile.

"So in simple words, what are the cold ones?" I finally asked.

She smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," she replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them…Vampires."

I stared out at the rough surf after she answered, not sure what my face exposing.

"You have goose bumps." She giggled.

"Heh, 'cause you're a good story teller."

"Pretty crazy stuff though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

She sighed in relief. "Thanks."

We weren't that far from the others. Kiba saw us and ran toward us.

"Hey we have to leave Naruto, it's going to rain soon." He told me, he looked at Sochi and winked. Hah what a flirt. She didn't even blush, she looked away. I tried hard to suppress my laugh.

"See ya!" I yelled to Sochi as I ran to the car.

She waved. "Bye Naru-kun."

We all got into the Suburban right before it started pouring. I saw the expression Sochi had when she got all wet. She and the other ran home.

Overall today wasn't as miserable as I thought it would be. I've gathered more information for my theories. But this one, I am not going to tell Sasuke.

* * *

Sochi(author): awww no Sasuke this chapter...oh well next chapter is NIGHT MARES! Hope you guys will stick around to read it 3


End file.
